


So You Had a Bad Day...

by Singing_Siren



Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, a hint of kidnapping, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Morgan ran. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, which wasn’t that far, but that didn’t matter because Midtown High was close. She needed help, and Peter was the only one that could give it.Or: the one where Tony got kind of kidnapped and Morgan goes to Peter. Problem is, he's still at school.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417525
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1518
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	So You Had a Bad Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Credit to wordsmyth for the prompt <3

Morgan ran. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, which wasn’t that far, but that didn’t matter because Midtown High was close. She needed help, and Peter was the only one that could give it.

She didn’t look back at the store as she ran. It terrified her. All she had wanted was an ice cream. She had begged, and eventually her dad had given in. It was her fault what happened. All she had wanted was a treat. Now her dad was gone, and she’d be in so much trouble.

The man who had walked up to her had looked nice, friendly. She had believed him.

She ran up the steps to Midtown High, pushed open the doors in a rush. Tears blurred her vision. Her little feet pounded against the tile, and one of the doors behind her opened. A teacher yelled out for her, but she didn’t stop.

Her dad had made her memorize Peter’s schedule earlier in the year, so she knew where she was headed.

Peter froze. He sat up and cocked his head towards the door. He heard something, something familiar.

Oh no.

Morgan was here, and she was crying.

The door burst open. There she was, stood in the doorway with messy hair and tear tracks down her face. They met in the middle, crashed into each other as the class watched, and Peter held Morgan’s head to his chest. He rocked her in his arms, focused on her breathing.

“Morgan, what happened?” he whispered. He tilted her head up for her to meet his eyes.

“I- I messed up, Petey,” she choked. “We were at an- an ice cream shop, and then this man walked in, and he was so nice, but he hit Daddy! And then two other guys came in and dragged him away.” She sobbed. “It’s all my fault, Petey.”

He held her closer.

“Peter?” a new voice interrupted. Cindy hovered awkwardly at the edge of the gathered crowd. She winced as the attention shifted to her. “What’s going on?”

He looked back down at his sister in his arms. “Class, this is Morgan, Morgan this is my Science class. We should probably get out of here.” He stood, pulled Morgan up with him. Then what she said dawned on him. 

“Wait, Tony got kidnapped?” he asked her, body tense and eyes wide. “Where? What did the guys look like?”

The class erupted back into noise, making Peter hug Morgan tighter.

“The ice cream shop near the library,” she whispered amidst the chaos, voice shaking.

“Everybody, shut up,” MJ demanded. 

There was finally quiet, and all Peter could hear was Morgan’s racing heart. He had time to think. Tony had been kidnapped, which meant they were in danger too. He had to get them someplace safe. The Tower? No, that would be the first place they would look. Matt’s apartment in Hell’s Kitchen? That was a viable option. Maybe Karen would be there to take care of Morgan while he went out to look for Tony.

“Ned,” he said calmly, “call Steve. Tell him what happened, and make him call me back once they have any news. MJ, let Pepper know the situation. Morgan and I need to leave. Now.”

He started towards the door when his phone rang.

His heart skipped a beat. He reached into his pocket to get it, ignored the tears reforming in Morgan’s eyes.

Tony.

He put the phone on speaker.

“Peter,” Tony’s rough voice shouted, “please tell me she’s with you.”

“She is, Tony. She’s here, she’s safe. We’re at school. Do you want me to take her back to the Tower?”

He heard Tony sigh. “No, that’s alright. Hey, Pumpkin? Are you okay?”

Morgan drew the phone closer to her. “Yeah, but I’m really sorry, Daddy. I didn’t know he was going to hurt you, and I know I shouldn’t talk to strangers, but he seemed so nice and-”

“Morgan, sweetie, it’s okay. We’ll talk about it when I get there.”

Ned choked, then tried to muffle the noise by slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Was that Ted?” Tony asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Hi, Mr. Stark! Morgan said you were kidnapped?”

“Oh yeah, just a normal Wednesday. Hey, Peter, you wanna open the window? I’ll be there soon.”

Peter sighed, and with it came relief. He relaxed as he smiled, ruffled Morgan’s hair, and moved past the crowd of gawking students. The window slid open. He heard the roaring of thrusters close by and  _ laughed _ , the type of laugh that rocked his whole body. Morgan pressed into his side and smiled.

“Well, just a normal Wednesday,” MJ lifted the side of her mouth. “Can we get back to our lesson, now?”

Silence.

“I told you Peter has an internship,” Abe grinned in Flash’s direction.

Flash was red in the face, and Peter laughed louder.

Morgan clung to his side. Peter decided he was done pretending, a split second decision that would save him from lying to the world any more. He swung Morgan onto his shoulders and stepped towards the window. With a tap to his wrist, his web shooters assembled.

Iron Man flew closer to the window. The metal suit hovered just outside, and Peter handed Morgan over to her father. 

Peter turned back to his class one last time and smiled wide.

“See you tomorrow, guys!”

He jumped.

As he fell, barreled down towards the pavement, he shot out a web to Tony’s suit. It found purchase, as he knew it would, and he pulled it sharply, making him soar through the air, up and above the Iron Man suit. He caught a glance into the school, at his class. He grinned at their expressions.

New waved, and Peter mirrored it, wind brushing past him as he fell back down. He came down hard on the back of the suit, but Tony was ready for him. His hands attached to the metal as Tony adjusted the thrusters.

“Morgan, say goodbye,” Tony’s mechanical voice said. She waved in his arms.

And off they were, flying over the city towards Stark Tower.

“Neat trick you pulled there, Pete,” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, the secret identity thing was getting a bit old. Hey! This way I don’t have to act in gym class!” Their laughter carried across the clouds. Peter let himself rest onto the Iron Man suit, made his posture lose the tension it had been holding since Morgan showed up at his school.

He closed his eyes and let the wind hit his face.

He loved his family.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
